superheronationfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout
Fallout (Felix Falls) is a 18 year human male who's genetic make-up was altered when he volunteered to be the first in a line of super soldiers. Physical Appearance Felx Falls has a tall but lean set figure that was made to the pinnacle of human potential by the Titan Formula. He is 6'2, 420 pounds. Costume As Fallout, he wears an advanced version of the Special Operative uniform of UNEASE agents. It is a fitted jet black costume with running boots capable of sticking to walls and a belt which holds all of his basic essentials. History Early Life Felix was born June 20. 1993 to Frank Falls and Mariella Dawson-Falls. After growing up a troubled youth, Felix joined a local street gang, and began to immerse himself into crime and petty theft. At the age of 19, the week before he turned 20, a rival gang invaded his house, killing his parents and harming his fifteen year old sister, Madeline. Becoming the First Super Soldier Felix felt incredible remorse and blamed himself for there death, attempting to commit suicde at one point. Then he decided to join the Army. After talking with uncle, he left Madeline with him as he went to enlist. After being accepted, he went out into the alley to smoke and found a man being robbed. He fended off the robber, and helped the man into the building. The man was Dr. Darren Patt, a military scientist who created the Titan Formula. He asked Felix why he enlisted. Felix told him his story. Patt then offered him the chance to become something more than a mindless drone, and Felix accepted. On the day of his 20th birthday, Felix underwent the transformation. Afterwards, he emerged more muscular than he originally was. The Formula was a success. After weeks of incredibly intense training, Felix had all the tools to be the Soldier One, which was his codename for every mission. The Puppetmaster A week after he transformed, Patt and his associates were already working on creating the next dose. But in the middle they were attacked by a mysterious monster, who killed Patt and wrecked the lab, so that the Formula would never again be used. While organizing his first mission, Felix is called in to investigate on Patt's murder. He then hunts for Richard Soyer and the Master Puppet, which is responsible for Patt's death. After Felix finds it, he battles the Master Puppet, losing and being thrown miles from their hiding place. He wakes a few days later and finds that Soyer and the Puppet have taken over Long Island. He hurries there, battling it again. He is losing when Conduit comes to help. Fighting along each other, they beat the Master Puppet into the ground, burying to the point it can't dig out. Powers and Abilities The Titan Formula enhanced all of Felix's bodily functions to the absolute pinnacle of human potential. Though his abilities still technically make him human, his training allows him to perform superhuman feats. Peakhuman Strength: ''Felix's strength is as high as a human can be without being superhuman. He can lift up to 1,000 pounds and somewhat more if under duress. He can punch through metal walls and easily snap steel cuffs. ''Peakhuman Speed: ''Felix can run up to speeds of up to approximately 40 miles per hour, and can run faster when adrenaline is rushing through his veins. ''Peakhuman Stamina: ''The Titan Formula eliminates excessive fatigue toxins in Felix's body, allowing him to operate at peak level for up to five hours before exhaustion kicks in. ''Peakhuman Agility: ''Felix has greater agility than the greatest Olympic athlete. He can coordinate his body with dexterity, balance and flexibility. He can jump up to 30 feet from vertical and 40 yards in one bound. ''Peakhuman Reflexes: ''Felix's reflexes define the line between peakhuman and superhuman. He can react at amazing speeds, allowing him to dodge point blank gunfire. ''Peakhuman Durability: ''The nanogens in the Titan Formula reinforced Felix's skin, muscles and bones to be twice as dense as a normal human, allowing him to take forms of punishment other humans cannot. His body is so durable that if someone were to punch him continously, they would eventually break there own hand. It also contributes somewhat to his strength and to his superhuman weight. ''Peakhuman Healing: ''The Titan Formula genetically modified Felix's healing to peakhuman levels, allowing him to heal faster than a normal human. The nanogen fight off any foreign bacteria, making him immune to most diseases and forms of hindrance. ''Peakhuman Mental Process: Felix's brain was enhanced to where he can resist any form of temptation, hindrance, or hynosis, so his mind can work at peak potential for as long as he needs it to, allowing to flow through scnarios and battle ideas in seconds. ''Peakhuman Senses: ''Felix's sight, smell, touch, taste and hearing are to the highest pinnacle of human potential. ''Peakhuman Longetivity: ''The Titan Formula slows down Felix's aging to a great degree due to his constantly healthy cells. Because of that, he may retain his youth and longetivity untill he falls in battle. . Category:Individuals Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Males